Something We Never Lost
by Dalziel-kun84
Summary: KakaSaku. typical Sakura raped by Sasuke,falls under Kakashi's watchful eye. Some good writing but the plot needs to be more solid some good concepts though I am planning a fun twist, so it's not all typical PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Lemon in later chapters
1. Realization

A/N: Hey everyone I'm Dalziel, this isn't my first fanfic, but it's the first one I've ever posted on the Internet so I would love to have feed back. I don't care if it's to criticize me, I enjoy that sometimes… I guess I'm mostly just looking to see if you're enjoying the story… what you like, or don't and I'll my best to keep writing for you if that's your desire haha.

Disclaimer: O yea…I don't own Naruto and probably never will though I'd just die to own Kakashi…I mean come on who wouldn't??

Pairings: Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata… that are all I really know of right now, but who knows.

WARNING: DOES CONTAIN FLASHBACKS OF RAPE... SKIP ITALICS IF YOU AREN'T INTERESTED IN READING

Chapter 1: Realization

_Sakura shivered under the cold night wind looking around wildly, shadows and trees blocking her direction every which way, she felt a presence among the reaching shadows. "So you've found me Sakura," the voice sounded behind her and her breath hitched as she whirled to look into the onyx eyes of her childhood love, his voice had always been cold, but the way he said her name seemed to drip with poison. It was rough, rougher than usual and made her skin crawl, everything in her told her to run, but she ignored her better judgement hugging onto the man crying "Sasuke–kun!" The coldness of him threatened to overwhelm her feverish skin, worried she opened her mouth to talk, scold him even, but stopped dead when a familiar laugh sounded in her ear. 'Orochimaru…,' she didn't even need to question herself, had she been tricked? Was this all just some illusion? No this was her Sasuke, and at the same time a Sasuke that was lost to her, his voice snapped Sakura from her thoughts _

"_So this is what you want eh?" Before Sakura could question his motives she found herself slammed up against a large oak behind her, she gasped for air, but to no avail, moving a hand to clutch her winded chest. A strangled moan escaped her chapped lips as her found her limbs immobile, both hands pinned under his, both legs throbbing as he jammed his knee into her soft thigh to keep them in place. Sakura looked up at Sasuke's face, her breath finally returning, his eyes were hard and void of any emotion, any emotion except that extreme look of hatred that seemed to flicker behind his left eye like a burning candle. It wasn't hatred that just flickered in that eye, but the onyx appeared to be fighting gold, as the color swayed into one _

"_Sasuke, where are you?" Sakura questioned, knowing the man she only loved in a platonic way now could not be there, watching what Orochimaru was doing to her "We're here Sakura, right here," Sasuke's and Orochimaru's voice replied intermingling with each other, his words spoken with a serene malice. He moved like lightning, both of Sakura's tiny wrists cracking under the pressure of Sasuke's now one hand, his free one tracing the contours of her face. As much as she fought her cry, a half scream emitted from her lips in pain, years ago she had broken her leg, but the pain that she experienced, and had long since forgotten resurfaced like an undesired blemish. Sure there was no one around to here her scream, but he didn't want her to scream just yet, he wanted her to endure it for as long as possible – letting it all go at one time, so he slapped her. Slapped her hard enough to shut her up, it worked amazingly, and this caused a smile to form about his slick lips, teeth flashing in the night Sasuke opened his mouth slithering his long tongue out letting it dangle past his defined chin, smile still plastered joylessly on his face. His free hand clamped around her throat as to avoid the noises he knew she'd make, sliding his tongue across the smooth surface of her cheek, after which he whispered "you're delicious you know that?"_

------------------------- --------------------------- -----------------------

Sakura's eyes snapped open as she flung herself upright, ' a dream, thank god that was just a dream,' Sakura thought shivering at the vivid memory of it all, jumping when a pair of arms hugged her tightly tears wetting her, she realized, bare shoulder. For the first time since waking up Sakura looked up and saw familiar faces all around her "Wh-what are you guys doing in my room?" Sakura tried to question, her throat so dry and raw it came out as a croak instead, 'When did my throat get so sore?' she wondered. Everyone seemed to chuckle a bit at her question, their expressions had a look of somberness to them. Ino pulled away from their hug, her usually perfectly composed face a crumple of sadness "Sakura," she sobbed out "you're in the hospital." Sakura sat there stunned, looking from Ino, to Naruto who looked down at her sadly, the sight of him in a frown scared her and her heart raced. From Naruto her eyes flicked to Lee, who was smiling, but his eyes told a different story, and then she glanced over to the last person in the room who was farthest away, Kakashi. Because of his mask she couldn't tell if he was smiling, or frowning their eyes were merely locked and she couldn't seem to pull away.

The sound of the thick metal door being opened caused everyone to jump, and caused Sakura's eyes to wander away from Kakashi "How is sh-… oh Sakura your up?" Tsunade questioned softly, walking over to her student calmer than usual. "Ok everyone, Sakura and I need to talk," Tsunade said no more, and everyone obeyed waving and leaving, and saying words of hope for her to get better. Everyone obeyed and left except Kakashi, he stood planted in his place against the wall, Sakura opened her mouth to question why he was still here, but Tsunade started before she had the chance.

"Sakura," she stated quietly her voice firm "Do you remember what happened on your last mission?"

'last mission, last mission, last mission, yes! She had been assigned to a group who was to scout out Orochimaru's men, and if possible find his hide out. The only reason why she had gone was in hope of finding Sasuke since there were rumors of his leaving to go meet up with the snake – like man himself. The mission was only supposed to be a month long but after they caught onto Orochimaru's trail the time frame had been extended by Tsunade herself. One night she had, had a dream that she found Sasuke on a midnight walk, so naturally when her squad camped in the same area of her dream, which she had never seen prior to the dream, she decided to she if her dream had been a premonition.' Flashbacks of her dream entered her mind, and her eyes widened with realization, her head fell forward into her bandaged hands and she shook her head, hoping what she was thinking was just some silly theory.

"Sakura, Sasuke… he-" Tsunade started, but Sakura cut her off

"No," she croaked her voice shaking.

"Yes, Sakura, I'm afrai-"

"No! No!" Sakura screamed and felt tear whelming at the brim of her eyes "He didn't! He didn't, He didn't rape me!" she sobbed uncontrollably in her hands, knowing her words were a lie. Sasuke the man she once loved had taken advantage of her, and raped her. Tsunade sat there not saying anything knowing that Sakura didn't even believe her own words; she sighed wondering how in the world could this have happened.

"You know Sakura," Tsunade said, "If not for Kakashi you might not even be here right now," she gestured to the man behind her, whose eye was closed and his brows furrowed. Sakura's head jerked back up words staring at her former sensei, tears streaming endlessly down her flushed porcelain face.

"Sensei?" she found herself questioning in disbelief.

**A/N: so there it is... honestly I know it's really short... but my other chapters get a little longer... still figuring out the whole how much to write for a chapter... well just let me know if you like it **


	2. Just a Walk Home ?

**A/N: Ok well I'm back with Chapter two, I apologize for the extremely short chapter… I didn't realize haha… it seemed so much longer than what it ended up being on my word document V V… I tried to make this one longer. Enjoy and please review!!!**

Chapter 2: Just a walk home…?

Sakura didn't have to stay in the hospital much longer than a couple days, since she had been there for 3 days asleep before hand undergoing surgeries and such to reconstruct her shattered bones. Along with Tsunade's wonderful healing powers she had nothing more than some nasty looking bruises, and for that Sakura was grateful; she remembered having a broken leg, and sitting around like a vegetable all day, the thought of doing it again disgusted her. Her bruises and the fact that her hips were extremely sore, She had been ripped pretty badly down there, and even with Tsunade's help the pain was still there. Sakura woke up on the fifth day sighing in anticipation, she was scheduled to leave late that night, so that she didn't need to have people constantly coming up to asking about her health, seeing as Ino might as well have told the entire village of her hospital stay. The scent of dead skin on the linoleum floor and of the quarantine wings of the hospital had started to turn her stomach for the worst, why had this never affected her before?? She'd spent what seemed like a lifetime ago in this hospital tending patients and the scent had never done a thing to her.

The day prior to her leaving, Naruto, Ino, and Lee had come back to visit her. It had been a long time since she'd seen Lee or even Ino, and Hinata even stopped by with Kiba and Shino since the trio still trained together 'Some things never change,' Sakura thought. She sadly thought back to how much change had already happened in her life at the age of 19; Sakura found herself looking longingly at Naruto and Hinata as he hugged her lovingly, the two were now a couple and a cute one at that. The day had been mildly amusing , though now that she remember what had happened to her, images haunted her around every corner.

Sitting up, Sakura rubbed her hair between her finger tips grimacing at the greasiness of it 'Ugh, I need a shower,' she thought trying to think back to the last time she had even had a decent one. Luckily her hospital room had one, as she attempted to start the damn thing, that eventually spurted to life she thought about how weird it was to be on this side of the hospital. Being a Medic Nin who was still in training, she was usually the one putting IVs in people's arms, walking in with that white lab coat and clip board in hand, asking how someone felt that morning. Yet here she was, taking a shower in a hospital bathroom all bruised up, as she stripped of her johnny, and waited for the water to finish heating, her hands traveled up and down her long bruises that were painted purple and blue, green and yellow, all mixed. By the looks of them, they would take a while to vanish and reveal to her, the porcelain skin underneath that belonged to her. Sakura shuddered remembering how each was inflicted, tears threatened to overflow, she could only distract herself by jumping into the shower hoping it was hot enough, unfortunately she was wrong. Icy water cascaded over her body, leading her mind back to that clearing, _his hands_- "no," she whispered punching the wall, finally allowing herself to cry. Sakura sunk against the wall sobbing as softly as she could as to not alert anyone who might enter the room during the time of her shower, she leaned there against the wall waiting as the water warmed over her, comforting her.

Sakura sighed rubbing away her Goosebumps with soap, and clearing her head with shampoo; humming to herself she scrubbed at her scalp blocking out his voice that questioned "so this is what you want eh?" Sakura hummed louder "you're delicious you know that?" Groaning in frustration Sakura quickly washed out the shampoo and turned off the shower 'this was a bad idea.' It had bee ages since her inner Sakura had actually spoken to her, but right at this moment she wished she did have something to say, something to fuel her to keep going, but no ones voice except Sasuke's rang in her head. Pulling on a robe that hung on the back of the Sakura stepped out of the bathroom scratching at her wet hair, looking up she say Kakashi sitting in a chair beside her bed reading one of his famous Icha Icha books, wearing his usual Jounin attire.

"Yo," he said quietly without even looking up from the page, 'is that page so much more enticing than me?' her mind questioned and she pouted finding her original spot back on her bed. "What's wrong?" Kakashi questioned quietly, which shocked her, had he seen her pout?

"Nothing just wondering if that book was more enticing than little old me," Sakura replied quietly looking down at her pristine covers, crumpling and un-crumpling them in her hands. Kakashi let the hand that held his precious book fall to his side in the chair as he gazed up at Sakura, she looked over locking eyes or well eye with him, his expression as always confusing her. Shaking her head, Sakura looked away and out the window "You're such an enigma," she whispered more to herself than to Kakashi himself, who in turn didn't answer. "So why are you here? Don't you have a mission or something to go on?" Sakura questioned a bit harsher than she meant still looking out the window. She had a lovely view of a Sakura tree it's gentle blossoms floating in the wind, she thought of herself at one of those stray blossom, 'one of these days I'm gonna hit the ground,' she thought hoping to land softly when the time came. Sakura glanced back in Kakashi's direction and found him reading once again, sensing her glare Kakashi smiled looking up at his former student

"I'll be your escort for this evening."

"Wh- what?! Escort? I don't need an escort, I'm just going to my apartment for Kami's sake, and if you're my escort why are you early??" Sakura questioned, it wasn't like Kakashi to be early let alone on time.

Kakashi shrugged "Tsunade threatened me," he answered nonchalantly "and weather you feel you need an escort or not isn't gonna stop me from walking you home, you must want some sort of company." Sakura sat there a little stunned, of course she wanted company who weren't bouncing off the walls every second, after Sasuke had left to go kill his brother for revenge it had been Kakashi that she'd spent most of her time with, and confided in. Sure Naruto was there swearing to return Sasuke to her, and sure at the time she had wanted to believe him so she did; in all truths she really knew it futile, but decided to hang onto hope. When her parents were killed, Kakashi hadn't been there, but a away on an extended mission, even upon his return he was sent out the next day on another recognizance mission. After that their somewhat closeness had fallen to bits, in that time he was gone Sakura had distanced herself from everyone, even him. But having him sit there, even if it was as simple as could be she was happy, it was like old times, one of the things she liked the most was he never tried to purposely cheer her up like everyone else. Thinking back to the other day with everyone else, they were still so childish little had changed with them, still happy go lucky as ever, and there she was mature and calm, lacking energy. She felt more like Kakashi's age then she did her own at times.

"Whoever told you I wanted **your** company must have been on something," Sakura retorted quietly a smile tugging at her lips, Kakashi chuckled in return,

"Ok then Sakura, I'll leave you be," He said making his move to leave her bedside.

"Wait," Sakura gasped reaching out and grabbing onto his sleeve, she looked up at him, the thought of him leaving caused her eyes to glass over with tears 'Silly Sakura, why are you crying over someone like Kakashi leaving you??' She questioned herself. Kakashi smiled down at her resuming his place in the chair next to her bed pulling Icha Icha back out.

The rest of the day the two spent together was extremely serene, Sakura just stared into space thinking of nothing for once, while Kakashi read, it was if he kept the nightmares at bay. When she came back to reality, the sun was already setting the warm colors swirling together with one another put her in a state of awe "Beautiful… isn't it?" Kakashi's voice sounded quietly behind her, and without even looking she nodded her head in agreement.

"Kakashi…" Sakura said gaining his attention "is it right for me to fear the cold? To fear being touched by another person?" she said a hand brushing over a purple bruise on her wrist "to fear going to sleep?" she continued sadly. Finally she turned to face him, and found him staring at her, his expression hard, but behind the exterior it was soft and understanding, the light in the room faded with the falling sun as Sakura waited for his reply.

"Yes…" was all he said, and she was thankful once again that Kakashi was a man of few words, darkness enveloped them, but unlike her night with Sasuke, it felt warm comforting. "I guess we should be on our way," Kakashi said standing from his chair streching, Sakura nodded following suit and slipped into the bathroom to change out of her robe. The night was warm, as Sakura and Kakashi ventured the streets of Konoha in search of her apartment; Sakura found herself walking slow wanting to relish the moments she had with man beside her knowing he'd be leaving one once they reached her doorsteps. That was when the nightmares would start, the voices would speak, the mere thought caused her to stop short and start crying, Sakura always wanted to come off strong, to be the one who didn't cry, but things never seemed to turn out her way did they? Kakashi turned a few steps away looking back at her "Kami…" she mumbled as she wept silently "Why did this have to happen to me?" 'I had just fully gotten over my parents death, life had returned to a simple routine, Kami only knows where my life will lead now. '

Without a word Kakashi walked back to where Sakura was standing and cupped her porcelain face within his 2 ungloved hands, looking down at her with his lone eye - completely unreadable. In a sense Kakashi was becoming her rock in a river of rapids, that she held onto in desperation, hoping to save herself from being swept away; he gave her hope that she might not have to save herself, but be rescued. A rock, the only thing tangible in her life, that never changed, Sakura appreciated the feeling of his hands that cupped her face so sweetly, his thumbs that rubbed away her tears in small circular motions. It just reminded her of before, he was always there after Sasuke left, and he was here now too, where as compared to Naruto who now had Hinata. Sure she saw him from time to time, but the urge to protect her from harm had faded to a minimum priority ever since the two got together, but she was happy for the guy non the less.

But Kakashi, Sakura stared up at his one eye which shone with concern, he didn't even look one day older from the first day she met him as a young, and naïve genin. Sakura hide her eyes away from his beauty, sniffling away her tears, and she realized; as that rock he too was partially submerged underneath that strangling river. She wanted to be his rock, save him like he had saved her so many times before, but she couldn't help but question, what if he doesn't want to be saved? And did he even need to be? A small part of her mind also asked her what makes you think you have what it takes to be a rock?

Thinking back, Sakura found that this was the first time she'd ever felt his hands ungloved, unlike Sasuke's, whose were cold and slimy; they left a sticky residue on her skin as he touched her, holding a very snake like quality to them. The feeling of Sasuke's hands had caused her skin to crawl underneath his touch. Sakura never thought she could have let another person touch her again without flinching away completely, as she had yesterday with all her old friends. Kakashi's hands were dry, a little rough, but generally smooth, those hands seemed to allow her to cling onto the rest of her sanity; they were so comforting. So comforting that her tiny and feeble hands came up to cup one of his larger ones shaking, "thank you," Sakura mouthed silently knowing he was watching without even opening her eyes.

His other hand slowly lifted off of her cheek moving to wrap it around her tiny waist pulling her to him, causing Sakura to sigh contently as she threw her arms around his neck standing on her tippy toes their bodies aligning perfectly. Kakashi stroked her soft hair lightly burying his nose into her bubble gum locks inhaling her strawberry shampoo that still lingered from her earlier shower. Reluctantly pulling his nose away, Kakashi looked to the night sky thinking of the small flower in his arms he never realized bloomed until today. And though he probably watched it happen better than anyone else, for some reason he'd been oblivious to it; even now as his hand clung to her waist he could feel her hips, which he knew spread out to that tight butt. All his thoughts today may have been wrong at a time like this, I mean come on she's what 19 and he was 33 how sick was he? Not to mention she was a former student of his. But every time he had looked at her today all those arguments had just flown right out of his thick head. He Hated to see her like this, hated it so much it gave him the urge to kill Sasuke for his actions, why did she strike such feeling in him? Kakashi had always left himself numb to everything after the death of Rin and Obito so why was he feeling things now after all these years?

Confused Kakashi held onto Sakura tighter, which caused her to gasp out in pain, scared Kakashi instantly let her go back away a couple steps thankful his mask covered his red shame. Sakura hissed holding her side for a second "Sorry Kakashi, don't worry it's just that I have a big bruise right here that's pretty sensitive right now," Kakashi nodded and turned to walk her home suddenly filled with an immense anger towards Sasuke. Sakura smiled at her sensei running after him smiling, he always seemed to do that to her, make her smile even when there was to nothing to smile about. The rest of the way to Sakura's apartment was quiet and uneventful, until they reached her door; unlocked the door quickly opening it, the apartment was pitch black inside and the realization that Kakashi was leaving set in. Sakura had to contain herself or she would have shivered with fear, she didn't want to walk into that darkness alone. Before she could make a move to say goodbye to Kakashi or step instead, Kakashi stepped inside feeling along the wall and flipping on a light switch that illuminated the entire living room area. "Kakashi," Sakura said with a questioning tone in her voice "What are you doing aren't you going to leave?" she continued stepping inside and gesturing to the open door.

"Nope," he replied simple as that

"Why?" Sakura asked getting a bit agitated

"Orders," Sakura sighed silently, so those were his motives how boring, she kicked the door with her heel and slipped out of her sandal walking towards the Kitchen

"Want something to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm not to hungry ," his stomach growled ratting him out for his lies, causing Sakura to burst into laughter "Ok, ok I'll make you something" she mumbled between laughs wiping the tears away from her puffy eyes walking around the counter and started pulling out ingredients.

"No," he argued "You should go sleep I'll find something to eat tomorrow morning,"

"If you stay here tonight with a stomach like that, I'll never get any sleep anyway so I might as well make you something… besides I want to," Sakura said the last part so low it was almost inaudible, but Kakashi's keen ears picked it up. Kakashi shrugged unable to refuse her and sat down on one of the stools at the bar overlooking her kitchen area. Head cocked to the side he watched in interest as she set to the task of make a stir fry, he scolding himself over and over again for peeking glances as her womanly curves as she bent over to get something or stretch. For example when she was rummaging through a bottom cabinet for a pan, her round butt facing him swaying from side to side, his eyes running along her thighs tight with muscle. Or when she couldn't reach a spice in the cabinet right above him, on her tippy toes trying to grasp hold of it, her perky breast right there in front of his face. The shirt she was wearing didn't help, it was a tight scoop neck black tank that revealed more of her cleavage to him, finally he just settled for putting his head into his crisscrossed arms, sighing to himself 'woe is me.'

His mind was so filled with images of the woman cooking for him, that Kakashi didn't even notice her as she walked over to him two plates in hand. "Here Kakashi, I hope you don't mind spicy foods; I was a little short on supplies since I haven't been here in so long… so all I was able to make was a steak and broccoli stir fry." The mouth watering aroma of the stir fry burned at his nostrils waking him from his thoughts, lifting his head he took the plate from her reaching hand and set it in front of him. Kakashi watched as Sakura walked around with her plate to sit next to him 'She's so beautiful I don't want to look away,' Kakashi thought silently making himself look down at the food she had made for him. Feeling her eyes on him, Kakashi looked over at Sakura and saw her staring at him sweetly "what?" Kakashi questioned confused.

"Well, seeing as I made you food, you have to eat it…" she trailed off, Kakashi still didn't get it,

"Right," he replied hesitant.

"And to eat you have to remove you mask," Sakura smiled even wider, the thought of seeing her ex-sensei without a mask filled her with excitement among other feelings. For Kakashi it all clicked and he smiled as big as her,

"Ok, ok Sakura you take the first bite and I'll let you watch me eat," overjoyed by how cooperative he was being Sakura closed her eyes,

"fine," and poked a piece of steak with her fork popping it into her mouth; as she chewed she looked back over to Kakashi and found he had already eaten all of his food, and now laughing at Sakura's shocked face "h-how?… ah never mind," she sighed depressed. Kakashi who was still laughing lightly swung his arm over Sakura's shoulders and without thinking placed a kiss on the center of her forehead; even through the mask he could feel her warmth and only wished it was her lips. Sakura stared up at him innocently blushing at the physical contact, and he sighed knowing this feeling, but pushed it away for now and opted to say "Eat up Sakura."

After she finished her dish, feeling extremely slow after Kakashi's display she took their two plates to the sink, rinsing them quickly with and asked without turning around "So did you like it? Or did you eat so fast you didn't even taste it?"

"It was really good actually, thank you," his simple response caused her to blush fiercely as she stood over the dishes, ever since he had kissed her on the forehead earlier she couldn't get her heart rate to slow down around him. It had been so natural that she hadn't even thought about until just now, ' act normal or you'll end up having a heart attack and be back in that goddamn hospital bed with the lumps.' Turning around, leaning against the cabinet Sakura broke the silence "So, I take those orders Tsunade gave are vague and you can sleep on the couch," Sakura knew they would never be that simple, the fifth Hokage had always been protective over her.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kakashi asked smiling seeing her fidget under his gaze, she could be so mature, and yet so childlike as she started at her feet as if there wasn't anything more interesting than them. Sighing Sakura quickly said "Fine come on up to my room." The pervert in Kakashi couldn't help but like where this was going.

**A/N: Please review if you are liking this story so far thank you **


	3. His Mission

**A/N:** Well I'm back again because I've gotten so many visits which makes me overjoyed seriously… I'm really self-conscious about my work… and I would really love at least one review, telling me I'm doing good or that I suck either is fine really haha. **I just want one review people PLEASE?!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, though Kakashi is a different story haha jk only in my dreams I guess

Chapter 3: His Mission 

Of course Tsunade hadn't specified where Kakashi actually had to sleep, but seeing as Sakura believed she had he took full advantage of that, smiling to himself as he followed her up the stairs. Her apartment was really simple a small living room, quaint Kitchen, which was officially one of his favorite places, and now that they had traveled quickly down a tiny hall way and up a couple stairs he saw she had a pretty big bedroom. There were two doors in the room, one which he was standing in at the moment, and the other most likely lead to her bathroom; Like he had guessed her house was for the most part clean her room no exception. Besides a couple shirts tossed carelessly onto the soft rug floor, there was a huge cherry dresser, and matching vanity, a lone rocking chair in the left corner, it's fabrics a tattered old green. Sakura noticed his stare and walked over to the chair running her nimble fingers over the arm rest smiling up at Kakashi sadly "It was my father's chair," Kakashi merely stared at the beautiful girl before him unsure of how to respond.

He hadn't been there when her parents were killed, he had been roped into a 5 month mission, which was extended – when he came back about 9 months later Sakura was no longer his Sakura. Ever since that time they'd grown apart, but even so he could still feel the closeness between them. Kakashi turned his head and finally actually looked at her bed, well, gawked at her bed; it was a king sized bed, a red overstuffed comforter spread out neatly over the mattress. What caused his reaction was the endless amount of pillows she had, they covered nearly more than half the bed in all different sizes and colors. Sakura laughed lightly drawing his attention back to her "Sorry, I sort of have a thing for being surrounded in pillows while I sleep," she said walking over to the bed sitting down on the edge grabbing and hugging a pillow to her chest. Sighing content she rested her petite chin on the pillow "So how do you want to do this, I mean I can set something up for you on the floor… or I guess you could sleep in the chair," Sakura said pointing to the green recliner. Seeing the evident frown on her former sensei's face she growled throwing the pillow in her hand across the room hitting him in the face, "Pervert!" 'There is no way he's sharing this bed with me,' she thought giving a silent Hell no! for her lost inner Sakura - Kakashi being caught off guard had been forced to stumble back and almost fell "Sakura," he whined innocently "I never said anything, is that anyway to talk to your former Sensei??" Sakura merely replied with the sticking out of her pink little tongue "you can take the chair…" she hmphed throwing a couple more pillows in his direction for him to dodge, causing him to sweat drop 'who needs this many pillows?'

Sakura disappeared for a moment and returned with a blanket in hand, walking up to him she handed it over with a "Night, Night Kakashi – _Sensei._" Kakashi frowned, he hated being called Sensei by his former student, for one it made him feel old – incredibly old - and for two the word always forced him to open his eye to reality. Sakura smiled triumphantly as his look and turned towards her dresser hips swaying slightly, shaking his head Kakashi turned away from the sight and opted to just go to sleep. As he set up his sleeping area his sensitive ears listened to her digging through her drawers, tip toeing over to the bathroom, clumsily banging things around in there – he was all settled in when she opened the bathroom door. His eye quickly running over her attire, a plain stretchy black spaghetti strap that barely covered her belly button revealing the flat of her stomach, her creamy skin marred with visible bruise. Gritting his teeth Kakashi found his anger once again at the thought of her perfect body being defiled by someone the both of them had once trusted. Continuing on he recognized a pair of baggy orange pants that fit snuggly under her hip bones, looking up questioningly she answered his obvious question. "After you left on your nine month mission Naruto spent a lot of time over here keeping me company, especially after what happened. So naturally he left some of his things over just in case and he just never came to pick them back up being the dumbass he is," Sakura said smiling at her last comment. Truth was she loved the rambunctious kyuubi like family, sure he hadn't been over much since he had gotten together with Hinata, but he was happy and if that meant her being lonely than so be it. Stretching lazily as she walked over to her bed, Sakura flicked off the lamp beside her bed and crawled under her inviting covers and snuggled into her large cluster of pillows. "night Kakashi," she mumbled tiredly already falling victim to her REM cycle, smiling Kakashi replied "Night Sakura."

------------------------ ------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- -------

_His free hand clamped around her throat as to avoid the noises he knew she'd make, sliding his tongue across the smooth surface of her cheek, after which he whispered "you're delicious you know that?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she attempted to sob lightly, but his hand was so tight around her throat the small sound caused her to cough violently; Sasuke loosened his hand as to let her fit pass. Laughing he raised Sakura off the ground, her feet searching frantically for a purchase; the thought of kicking him to get away far from her mind. Before she could even blink Sasuke tossed her to the side of him, so strong he'd become that the mere toss sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her back cracked echoing through the silent forest as she lay on the ground, tears finally spill over from the pain; Sasuke walked over to her as she tried to crawl away on her belly. "Sakura – chan I thought you wanted to see me," Sasuke whispered sweetly " so why are you trying to run?" he continued asking angrily picking up his foot pinning her right calf underneath it. "No Sasuke, Sasuke! Sasuke! Please!" Sakura cried out clawing at the ground unable to move with his foot on her calf, her fingers quickly turning raw and blooding as some of her nails broke painfully under the hard dirt. "Don't do what Sakura – chan? This?" Sasuke asked sending chakra into his foot until her bones cracked from the pressure, he relished in the sound of her frail bones breaking so simply and her screams that followed. Crying Sakura continued to drag herself away 'Sasuke! Sasuke!… I have nothing to do but run, and I can't even do that much,' her mind subconsciously thought. "Good I'd hoped you'd still be able to move," Sasuke hissed "more interesting," kicking her side sending her tumbling across the clearing; As she tumbled Sakura tried to concentrate on the pain of the dirt below her rubbing her skin raw than her now broken leg – it didn't work. When she finally slowed to a stop Sakura laid there slightly on her side coughing, blood dribbling from her lips as she whispered "Sasuke… wake up please? Sasuke!" "O don't worry Sakura – chan," Sasuke answered her named falling with disdain from his lips "I'm fully awake, and I've never felt more alive than I do right now" he sighed lustfully at the sight of her raggedly beaten body. A slimy hand latched around her fractured wrist snapping it like a twig beneath his excited smile he pushed her onto her back. _

----------------------------- ----------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since Sakura had slipped into a deep sleep, Kakashi on the other hand couldn't find it. Just as he was about to doze off her coughing snapped him awake; worried when the sounds of her gagging filled the room Kakashi quickly ran to her side. By the time he reached her, the coughing had subsided, sighing Kakashi sank to his knees, but his relief was short lived when a sob brought his attention back to her; frowning as she cried out "No Sasuke, Sasuke! Sasuke! Please!". Earlier Kakashi had thought to himself about how well Sakura seemed to be taking this whole ordeal, but seeing her now thrashing calling out Sasuke's name in desperation Kakashi realized he had never been more wrong in his life. He knew now she was just trying to be strong, and she was – being able to smile after all this was proof – he felt as if he had taken advantage of that tonight, not catering to her more like he should have. His hand interlaced with hers calming her thrashing, but she still whispered "Sasuke… wake up please?" ignoring that remark Kakashi used his free hand to cup her soft cheek. "Shh, Sakura, it's just a dream calm down," Kakashi whispered softly in her ear unsure if that would help at all; amazingly it did, Sakura stopped thrashing and cuddled closer to his touch. Her small movement brought a smile to his masked face, 'she's so beautiful,' he thought again as he brushed a stray hair from her sleeping face.

----------------------------- ------------------------------------ --------------------------- ------------

Kakashi wasn't the type of person to be scared easily, but on the day he found her in the forest at their old training spot was one of the scariest days of his life. 'It was like Sasuke wanted me to find her there,' Kakashi thought to himself knowing that no body but Sakura and himself still used that training ground. 'But why me? huh Sasuke?' he thought angrily 'Why did you pick me to find her bloody and battered from your ministrations?' he honestly didn't know, but he wanted to. Kakashi pushed away her heavy comforter running his fingers over her taunt stomach; he traced the lines where creamy skin merged with bruises only letting up when she flinched. This was another form of her strength, the bruises could have easily been healed Tsunade, or any medic Nin at that fact; but Sakura had refused saying she wanted those to heal on their own. Looking back up to her face, his hands still lingering on her stomach not want to pull away just yet, he sighed longingly. It was in moments like these where Kakashi noticed how much Sakura had grown up, her features yet soft were more defined, her cheek bones were arched high, her nose still little and pointed, her long black eyelashes she'd flutter his way when she was trying to get hers. Her lips, which were parted slightly, had bloomed into a pink rosebud; Kakashi's hand slide up her side, brushing past her now medium sized breast without noticing, traced along her elegant neck till he reached her cheek cupping it lightly. His thumb drawing circular patterns across those lips, they were so soft that he leaned down and took them with his own masked ones, only pulling away when she moaned tiredly.

He sighed frustrated and pulled father away from her, shifting his weight from knee to knee; this wasn't fair, wasn't fair to her, she'd just been raped for Christ sakes Kakashi scolded himself. The whole time she'd been asleep in that hospital room he wasn't able to tare himself from her side, although he knew she was going to be ok thoughts of life without ever seeing her again had ran rampant throughout his head. No they weren't all that close anymore, but they still saw each other almost daily in passing. Not to see her smile again, or be there to yell at Naruto, to never have her jokingly call him "Kakashi – _sensei_", or "Pervert", for her to be erased from his life hurt him more than he ever thought it could. When no one had been by her side in the hospital to see, he had sat there holding her hand trying to coax her with words out of her comatose; when he'd think of her, she meant so much more to him than he ever let on. It wasn't so much that he felt old when she'd call him Kakashi – sensei, but the fact that calling him that just meant he could never love her as more. And As much as Kakashi told himself this new found crush was sick and wrong the more his mind pushed it away and the deeper he fell for this flower before him.

--------------------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Yawning, not ready to wake up just yet Sakura turned onto her side hugging onto the warm pillow next to her, smother her face in it's soft hair. Sakura's eyes shot open 'Hair?!' Looking down she saw Kakashi's head in her arms his body slumped off the side of her bed, "Ohayou Sakura," Kakashi mumbled from in-between her breasts before realizing the mistake he just made. Screaming Sakura stumbled off the other side of her bed landing roughly on her butt, her face burning "Kakashi!" Sakura growled in an angry tone

"Before you get mad Sakura you should know that it was **you** that latched onto me and put my face there," Kakashi stated walking over to where Sakura sat on the floor holding out his hand to her. A blush bright on her face at the thought of him offering her his hand – instead she grabbed a pillow that had tumbled down wards with her and threw herself at him. The action was so fast it caught the unsuspecting Kakashi off guard sending him to the floor with Sakura left straddling him; before he had time to think of her motives the pillow she'd grabbed was over his face shortening his air supply. Kakashi struggled against her as she said heatedly "I latched onto you my ass!" Sensing he was close to pushing her off of him Sakura (**A/N:** without thinking I might add) ground her hips into his pinning him back in place; a muffled grunt sounding from underneath the pillow. "You Pervert!" Sakura screamed furiously at his action pressing the pillow harder down on his face, Kakashi struggled for a couple seconds and then fell still. Without even to checking to see if he was dead or alive Sakura climbed off, leaving him, along with her pillow and headed off to the bathroom. "You know… you should probably check to see if your victim is dead or alive before you walk off like that," Kakashi's voice sounded as he suddenly appeared blocking her way to the bathroom. Sakura stopped about a couple inches away from his causing her to look upwards into his eye smiling, "I guess I'll have to remember that Sensei." Kakashi frowned listening to her laugh hysterically, and it wasn't long until he was laughing too, his fingers messing up her hair, her fist punching him lightly on the arm.

When their laughter subsided silence enveloped them quickly, Sakura sighed wiping tears from her eyes and rested her head lightly on Kakashi's shoulder, her hand griping the hem of his Jounin vest. Kakashi's heart kicked up a notch as he dared his fingers to tap along her back sending a shiver down her spine "Want me to make you breakfast?" Kakashi whispered the question in her ear as if he didn't want anyone else to hear, Sakura closed the gape between them by taking a step and burying her face into the crook of his neck nodding. Sakura inhaled his unique sent, 'unexplainable…' she thought wrapping her arms around his waist 'this man is unexplainable.' Kakashi had never wanted more than now to just push her up against the frame of the bathroom door and kiss her senseless, but he resisted and lifted her chin so she just stared up at him instead, her beautiful sea foam eyes searching his. 'I wonder what she sees… Oh Sakura do you not see these feelings that are raging within me?' Kakashi leaned down and kissed her once again on the forehead, lingering longer than before; after which he pulled from her embrace and reluctantly headed to make breakfast for the two of them.

Sakura was left to lean weakly against the door frame that lead to her bathroom and watch Kakashi's back retreat from her room. Turning around Sakura sighed starting the shower, his face flashing before her, she'd seen something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger, and seeing as the water was heating up fast she pushed it out of her mind. Stripping of her clothes Sakura stepped in front of the mirror above her sink staring into her reflection. Reaching out she touched her reflection's bruises "you poor girl," she murmured silently; Sakura had refused to let Tsunade heal her bruises because in turn they would help heal her heart. A part of her kept them to help remember what happened was real, and not some figment of her insanity, and another part of her kept them allowing herself to suffer only as long as the bruises remained on her skin. Sakura closed her eyes, and when she opened them she gasped whirling around to find no one there; in her reflection Sasuke had been in the background Orochimaru's eyes gleaming from his stern face. Pulling away from her reflection, Sakura stepped into the shower hissing at the sting when the scalding water kissed her bruises; and kissed away her fear. She forced her thoughts to travel back to Kakashi, apart from waking up this morning to find his face in her boobs Sakura was eternally grateful his was here. He kept her mind focused on the present and not the past… positive if he were not here she'd most likely go mad and attempt something drastic.

----------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------- ---------------------------

Kakashi sighed standing up from another cabinet, none of this food was edible! Almost everything in her kitchen had gone bad or stale; thankfully Sakura's door bell sounded, saving him from this impossible task. Kakashi opened the door to be glomped by his other former student who smiled happily "Kakashi – Sensei!" Naruto exclaimed letting go of Kakashi just as fast as he had latched on. Hinata poked her head through the door surprising Kakashi as she followed after Naruto disposing of her shoes in the entry way unlike her energetic boyfriend. "Ohayo Gozaimasu Kakashi –san," Hinata said quietly over Naruto who was talking about how glad he was that Kakashi was still there, " Yo," Kakashi said "Sakura's in the shower right now, sorry." "Even better!" Naruto spoke up heading for the couch and plopped down on it motioning it was ok for Hinata to follow, Kakashi too followed but remained standing "what is this about??" he asked inquisitively.

"Sakura – chan of course," Naruto said loudly not seeming to care if Sakura could hear him or not

"What about her??" Kakashi questioned. Hinata answered this time "You see Kakashi – san, Naruto and I are going on a mission and well –"

Naruto cut her off " Seeing as what happened, and since I'm not able to be there for her I've paid Baa – chan for a ninja to stay by her side until I'm back, or until she's mentally and physically stable." Kakashi frowned, he didn't want someone else coming in here and taking car of Sakura for a quick buck

"Who's the ninja?" Kakashi asked

"You Baka!" Naruto stated as if he should have known

"m-me?"

"Hai Kakashi – sensei there's no one better than you to watch her." That remark brought a smile to his face, he was damn right there was no one better. "Naruto," Hinata spoke up "We're going to be late"

"Oh Yeah… sorry Sensei we have to go now or else Ino will bite our heads off how we got paired with her for a mission is beyond me," Naruto laughed "tell Sakura – chan goodbye for me and that I'll see her in a month ok?" Naruto continued already walking out the door "O yea Kakashi I'm sure Baa- chan will give you more details on it later today, bye!" Kakashi smiled waving him and Hinata off who muttered her good-byes soon after Naruto took off running and followed him; an entire month with Sakura huh? This by far had to be the best mission he'd ever been given in all his years as a ninja… or could possibly turn in to the worst.

**A/N: **Ok, ok so there was chapter 3… so how did you like it??? I hope this story is good… **please! please review! and tell me what you think of it!!!** I also meant for this to be longer… but it's 1:20 am, I have school tomorrow and I'm a bit tired… I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer ok ??


	4. A little FYI

Hi there Daziel here… I'm just writing to inform any of you who have read this story and want to read more that I started this fic a long time ago and honestly don't remember where I wanted to go with this. Also the fact that I hate how cliché it sort of is… the whole Sasuke rapes Sakura and what not. So as of right now this has become a test fic… I don't know when I'll update or if I even will… there's another KakaSaku fic I'm working on one which is more original and is a lot better… so I'm dedicating my time to that. I just put this on here to see if anyone thinks I'm any good… but hey if you guys inspire me by your reviews that you like the story… I just might have to see this through to the end … Just wanted to let everyone know.

Sincerely,

Dalziel-kun


End file.
